Conventional low cost current sensing methods deploy open loop current sensors in high power inverter and converter applications. An open loop current sensor is an integrated potted plastic-case assembly of Hall element, silicon-iron magnetic core, electronic circuit and connectors. Such open loop current sensors encounter significant temperature rise due to iron losses in their magnetic core. Therefore, open loop sensors pose constraints in handling the current flowing through the power electronics switches being monitored and/or sensed by them.
In addition, there is a direct proportionality between cost and level of performance of such current sensors. Moreover, assembly, packaging, reliability and thermal issue are also of concern. Volumetric space occupied by current sensors render many surrounding areas, in the power electronic assembly, unusable. Such unused spaces may negatively impact power density (kW/Kg) and/or energy density (kW/liter) of power electronics assemblies with added vulnerabilities in the design such as thermal failure modes in the current sensor that are difficult to detect and remedy in a fast and timely manner.